


Whatever you want

by rilaya_lucaya



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rucaya mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya_lucaya/pseuds/rilaya_lucaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple one shot where Maya and Riley discuss their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want

They sat on the roof and talked as the world went by below them. It was a school night. And yet they were there talking about anything and everything. And with what was going on it was bound to come up. Truthfully Maya wondered how'd they gone so long skipping around the subject. 

“So, why do you like Lucas?” A question neither had truly asked the other. Maya glanced at her friend. She'd thought about why she did a lot. Why did she like the huckleberry?

“I don't know. Maybe it's because I saw something stable. Someone who had something in them I like a lot.” Her answer was truthful. She'd never really expected to be telling Riley this in the middle of the night. But that's life. 

“What's that something you like?”

“He's always there for us. He helps us and cares and he'd do anything to help, kinda like-” her voice stopped. She hadn't realized what she liked about Lucas was really the Riley in him. And suddenly she felt nervous. Nervous like how she gets around Lucas. Or even Josh. 

“Like me? You like Lucas because he reminds you of me?” At that point Riley turned her head towards Maya. Maya didn't want to look at her. She felt terrified. The realization of her feelings for her best friend were definitely not expected. Riley gave a soft smile. She gently lift Maya's head to look at her. 

“Do you like Lucas? Or do you like me?” Maybe this triangle wasn't Riley and Maya like the same boy. Rather Lucas and Maya like Riley. Maya looked her in the eyes. Her heart was beating faster than the night at the campfire. And all she could focus on was Riley. 

“I'm scared Riles.” She hated how voice had easily become weak sounding. But Riley still had that sweet smile on her face. 

“Don't be peaches. I'm scared too.” And so Riley held her hand out. And Maya grabbed it. 

“Thunder.”

“Lightning.”

“You and me?”

“Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't say but Riley likes both Lucas and Maya. Also this is my first post on here so comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
